


In The Stars

by FanasticalFREAK07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanasticalFREAK07/pseuds/FanasticalFREAK07
Summary: Thor is dead instead of Frigga, this is how Loki reacts.





	In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.  
> I am feeling sad so I made a Oneshot. I'm planning on writing one everyday, sorry it's so short.

"The Prince is dead." The guard's voice did not waver when he announced this to the former Prince of Asgard, the traitor, the younger brother of Thor.

Loki's eyes widened for but a moment before he nodded, a clear dismissal and the guard bowed and proceeded to leave the prisoner to his thoughts.

Loki sat in his chair in shock, Thor was dead?

No, that wasn't possible. Loki shook his head in disbelief, Thor always came back, maybe a little worse for wear but always alive. He always persevered despite everything Loki ever did.

Loki pressed his fingertips into his temple. This must be a trick of some kind or false information that circulated. It's happened a couple times before and this was probably another one of those moments.

He scoffed and sat back, waiting for the news of Thor's miraculous survival and conquest. Hours soon passed and no news was heard. He could hear nothing but somber silence come from the palace. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Loki covered his eyes with his hands and took a shuddering breath.

He felt… Numb, wasn't this what he wanted, didn't he want his bro- no the son of Odin to die. It would have been preferable by his own hands but he didn't feel the elation that he expected to.

Why was he so upset, he didn't feel things like this, he was nothing more than a monster. Thor was his enemy, he desired for his death and thirsted for his suffering. Why then, is this feeling of cold and needles flooding his chest?

Coming out of his thoughts, he heard soft footsteps and words being spoken, he glanced up and there was his mother, she stood inside his cell.

Cuts and bruises were littering her figure and her eyes were bloodshot. She stood there, what seemed like hours but were only a few moments. She took a deep breath.

"Loki, your brother he's…" Her voice broke off, she couldn't bring herself to say that and she collapsed. Her son, her child, that little boy who had a big heart and always believed in his brother, was gone.

Her sobs were echoing throughout the dungeon, Loki's eyes were filled with shock and disbelief. Thor was indeed dead, his mother knew every time whether or not either Thor or himself was hurt and if she was crying then that meant...

Loki knelt over her form and fell to his knees as well. He held his mother against him and she accepted the embrace.

She sobbed into his shoulder and he hugged her tightly against him. Grief suddenly stabbed through his heart and water filled his eyes. Together, they shared their grief over the prince of Asgard, the son, and brother.

Cries and sobs filled Asgard that day and would for many days to follow. Most of all, a vengeance that his death created would destroy all of Asgard's enemies.

In the stars, passed many different planets and worlds was Thor, smiling sadly.


End file.
